Often, it is desired to make interior cuts in sheet material, e.g., for the purpose of forming a mat or border for a picture or picture frame. Since the cuts do not extend to any edge of the sheet, it is problematic to make such cuts using conventional scissors. A similar problem arises when forming button holes in fabric. Special cutting devices are therefore advantageously used to form interior cuts such as button holes.
One prior art mechanism for making button holes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,158. The cutting mechanism includes a pair of levers or blades which are pressed toward one another, with fabric therebetween, so as to form a button hole in the fabric. Other button hole-forming cutting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 226,358, 247,766, 301,305, 316,151, 328,813, 356,253, 384,653, 397,438, 414,528, 427,639, 492,452, 561,775, 581,615, 630,455, 879,618, 1,034,947, 1,062,829, 1,077,280, 1,080,145, 1,124,025, 1,187,142, 1,205,999, 1,256,916, 2,708,311 and 5,499,454, and Japanese Patent No. 10-57640.
Other mechanisms for cutting sheet material are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 225,608, 164,327, 1,031,587, 1,488,832, 2,174,222, 2,285,249, 2,527,062, 2,578,346, 3,815,230 and 3,815,231. Generally, these cutting mechanism cannot be used to make interior cuts.